Accidentally On Purpose
by ZeWritingMachine
Summary: Austin and Ally have been partners for what feels like forever, and they're definetly best-freinds. Like, forever. So they won't let one little accident that possibly happened on purpose come between their friendship...right?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

_Since Austin and I became partners my life has been so different. I feel like I'm being pressured to overcome my stage-fright but I just can't. No one seems to understand how hard it is to know that people can and will make fun of me for messing up and I really mess up -a lot. I just don't think that I'm ready to perform for people. The problem is, I don't know if I'll ever be ready._

There were two knocks on the door. "Ally, can I come in?" I head Trish's voice ask.

"Sure," I closed my book quickly and put it under an envelope on the piano. "Come on in." She opened the door and in walked with her Austin and Dez.

"Oh yeah," she said, "I forgot to say, Austin and Dez are with me." She shrugged and took a seat on the couch and I smiled at my best friend's attitude. I loved her, despite her laziness and nonchalant way of life.

"Guys, have I told you that I started a new song?" I opened my book again the front part where I kept my lyrics, took a deep breath, and started to play.

_The world just seems to whirl right by_

_Passing by me every time_

_And I don't know why_

_but I just can't hold on._

_Everyone gets up and goes_

_And I'm the only one who knows_

_What it feels like_

_To be left behind._

By that time I was almost crying but I managed to turn around and smile. At least I played for my best friends. "That was really good," Austin sat down next to me. "But why is it so sad?"

I froze. "Uh... well. I was thinking that we do all these upbeat songs, and maybe the fans want a song that will be relatable in bad times to. Um, that sounded stupid, right?"

Austin winced. "No? Look Ally, it's super awesome but I don't think that I can sing it. It just doesn't have to do with me. I don't think I could pull it off... but you sounded great." My face went pale, paler than normal. I already knew what he was hinting at.

"Austin. You know I have stage-fright, I can't sing this! I guess we have to toss it then," I crumpled up the page. Dez shrieked. "Ah! No way you can throw that out. It was too good." He stuck it, crumpled and all, in his gigantic backpack and left the room. The three of us exchanged glances and sighed. Dez was always something.

* * *

"This has got to cheer you up," Austin said, as Trish led me with her hands over my eyes. I slowly walked along, scared of bumping into something because Trish wasn't looking or this or that. She actually led me safely to a seat were she slid me in and I immediately recognized as Miami Mocha, because of the booth. Trish lifted her hands to reveal a Fruity Mint Swirl ice-cream cone sitting in front of me. "Tada!" She shouted. "Fruity Mint Swirl, your favorite!"

"Yeah, but I don't feel like eating it now. Do either of you want it?"

Being the eating machine he was, of course Austin took it and scarfed it up. I almost giggled at how fast he ate it, but the sadness washed over me again because I knew that I was upsetting and annoying my friends with my confidence problem.

* * *

"Alright Ally, I'm locking up the shop."

"Wait, Dad. I have some stuff to finish up in the practice room. I'll lock up in ten minutes." I looked up at him hopefully.

"Sure honey," he smiled and waved. "I'll be waiting at home. Bye." He let the door close behind him. I sprinted up the stairs to the practice room, which was't very fast. I knew this for one because in that time, someone had already opened the door and followed me up. Austin.

"Austin, what are you doing? The store is closed... technically."

"I'm not here to shop," he told me. "I noticed how sad you were earlier today. I know what cheers me up- dancing. Come on, let's try it. Pleeeease," he begged.

I glared. "Is this some sort of way to make fun of me? You _know _I can't dance. He looked at me with puppy dog eyes and I rolled mine. "Oh, fine. You're so lucky no one's here to see this." I tried my best to do some sort of dance, but Austin actually laughed. "Ha, that's funny Alls, but I'm serious."

I blushed. "Uh, I was serious too."

His eyes widened even more, if that was possible. "Seriously? That's how you dance?"

I shoved him. "You've seen me dance before! Don't act like this is a surprise."

"Like what's a surprise?" Trish and Dez asked, walking in.

"My dancing," I said, looking down and trying to choke back a laugh.

Instead of laughing, Trish got right up from where she just sat down and left.

* * *

**Alright, Alright, forgive me. I know this chapter had like, nothing to do with anything, but I had to put it up. Haha, Ally is really terrible at dancing. Anyone else sorta more excited for the episode tonight than the whole "Auslly" thing going on? I'm a shipper too, but I don't really like how they got together...**

**Whatever. I'll let you go. Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**To my single reviewer:**

**KidloveAuslly: Thanks!**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

_I know I shouldn't be wasting time writing in my book when my friends are waiting for me, but I always write in it every morning. That song that I was working on yesterday really got important to me. I'm thinking about finishing it... to perform it. But i can perform with my stage-fright! Things are so confusing, and I don't even know what to think._

_ Honk! _"Ally, come down already!" I could hear my best friends voice through the open window, all the way down from the ground outside. "I'm coming!" I called back weakly.

Shutting my book, I pulled my bookbag on and slammed the bedroom door shut. Just as I opened the front door to escape, Trish yanked on it. "We've been waiting like twenty minutes! We'll be late... not like I care... but I hate waiting."

"Trish, I was busy," I said gently, pushing past her and jumping into the back passenger seat. Trish followed me.

"Hey Austin, Hey Dez," I greeted them, but Dez snored loudly.

"He's sleeping," Austin whispered. "Some nightmare."

I almost laughed, but covered my mouth. Dez sometimes.

When we made it to school we all went seperate ways, because we were in different homerooms. But at third period, we were all together except Trish, because she hadn't done well in Science on the entrance exam. Surprisingly, Dez did really well.

"Psst," Austin nudged me. "Ally."

I looked at him through the corner of my eye, trying to signal that I wasn't going to get caught whispering in class, but he didn't catch it.

"All-ll-lly," he whispered the way Billl from the surf shop in the mall said my name. "Psst. Look."

I let my eyes reluctantly travel down to his desk where there was a note folded neatly. He casually brushed his arm over the desk and it fell to the floor. Luckily, the teacher hadn't noticed. I looked at her carefully and I bent to pick it up. I unfolded it inside my book, where she couldn't see.

_Are you okay? You didn't seem happy yesterday._

I smiled at his effort to be a good friend. Making sure she still wasn't looking, I turned and offered him a reassuring smile. "I'm okay," I mouthed.

"Eh-em," Miss Edgemare cleared her throat. "Communication- of any kind- without my consent, is grounds for punishment, Miss Dawson." I cleared my throat as well and looked down at my desk. "Yes, Miss E."

She raised an eyebrow, and turned back to the board to finish teaching. I looked at Austin with a pained expression on my face. He winced. "Sorry," he mouthed back.

* * *

"Hey, I'm here," I said to my friends as I walked through the food court of the mall into the section of Mini's, a place where all they served was cute little mini foods. Thinking through it, I guess it was a rip-off, but it was still pretty cool.

"Hi, Ally," Trish said. "Ally!" Dez exclaimed. "What's up?" Austin asked. I smiled at them.

"Hi, Trish. Dez! Nothing much." They laughed and I smiled. It wasn't often that I was funny.

"Whoa!" Dez pointed up in the sky. "Lookit that bird, it's so colorful!"

"...It's a seagull," Trish said, shaking her head in disgust.

"In my imagination, it's a parrot," Dez shot back, crossing his arms and walking away uncoordinatedly.

I rolled my eyes at Trish and she did the same. "I have enough idioticness today," Trish got up and closed her magazine. "I'm going to take a nap on my comfy blanket! The yarn barn job I had actually did me some good," She waved and walked away. "'Bye."

I turned to look at Austin, who had his head tilted and he squinted, staring into space. The wind blew his blonde bangs out of his face and he shook it back absentmindedly. I smiled, wondering, "What could he be thinking about?"

I try waving my hand in front of his face, but he ignores it as if it's not even there. I look him directly in the eyes, in those deep brown eyes. It looks like he's looking right back at me, with his eyes that I get lost in every time I...

_Wait, what?_

Instead of thinking about what I just said... or thought... I decided to tap him lightly on the arm, and in that second the spell is broken.

"Oh," he says, smiling. "I got lost for a second there."

_So did I_.

* * *

**Wow, why do I feel like that sucked really bad? :( What can I do? Well, I'm sorry I took like six days to update, but I wanted it to be good (even though it wasn't). Oh, and sorry it's short. I'll try to make me other chapters longer.**

**Oh, P.S., if you want me to make one of Austin's POV, just tell me in a review! Speaking of which, review! It makes me smile to see what you have to say :).**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for... two more reviews. Haha, it's cool, still like freaking out every time I get one. So please, please review ;)**

**KidloveAuslly: You're like, so nice. Thanks!**

**Gottaloveliterature: Do you have any reccomendations for the story? I hope you like it!**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

"Vacation?" I asked my dad curiously. I wasn't so sure about it. Usually, his idea of vacation was camping outside a K-MART and dashing out of the tent to grab any stray coupons someone dropped until a security guard asked us to leave.

"Yes!" He said excitedly. "I found this deal online-"

"You went online?" I asked incredulously. He made a face.

"Anyway," He continued, "We get to stay at a resort- for free!"

"Free?" I asked, just as surprised as before. This whole vacation was a shocker to begin with.

"I know!" He said. "It's two bedrooms, and the hotel is near Disney. Like you've always wanted to go."

I smiled. "I'm a little to old for that, by now, Dad. But thanks, I remember how much I wanted to meet Minnie Mouse." Dad smiled.

"You might be too old for the theme parks, but I'm sure the beaches will be perfect." I grinned at that. For once, an exciting vacation.

"Hey, you know what? Bring your friends! Trish, Austin... and the weird one."

I felt bad for Dez, but I giggled. "Dez?"

"Yeah, him. The boys and I can share a room and you girls can get the smaller one."

"Awesome, thanks Dad," I said, giving him a hug.

"You're welcome," he said. "By the way, I'm pretty good at using the internet," he said with an offended look. I giggled. "Sure."

* * *

"That sounds awesome! I can nap all day at a resort! No work!" Trish leaned back in her chair. I crossed my arms. "You can't nap in Orlando, there's too much to do!" I told her. She shrugged. "I live in Miami. I sleep 15 hours a day. I think I can take _naps _in Orlando." **(A/N: I'm not from Orlando or Miami, if you were wondering. I'm not even from Florida! Go Phillies!)**

I shrugged. "Well, I think that you shouldn't waste your time when you could be doing something really awesome... like make a sand castle, or ride a really tall Ferris wheel, or make a shell-necklace...tanning, or swimming in the ocean..." I trailed off. I just remembered that before a while ago, I had been afraid of the beach, especially the ocean. Austin and Trish had helped me with that, and with the help of some Fruity Mint Swirl, too.

"C'mon, Trish, let's go tell Dez and Austin."

"Dez is coming too?" She asked, terrified. "Maybe this won't be as great as I was hoping." Then she shrugged. "Hey, at least I'll be asleep."

I rolled my eyes again. "Whatever, just let's go."

When we told them, they were almost as excited as Trish had been. "Sweet, vacation. I was really needing one. So we're going to miss school?" He asked, grinning madly. I almost laughed, it was so funny looking.

_And cute._

_Shut up!_

_You know it's true._

_It's not! I mean, if it is, I don't think so... or...er..._

I wondered how crazy I looked as my brain battled itself. "Are you okay? And will we miss school or not?" Austin asked. I snapped back to reality. "Oh. Well, yeah, we'll miss a week," I said. "But I'm okay. I'll bring my Social Studies textbook and read about what..." It seemed like all my friends had either left or fell asleep (Trish).

"Your losses!" I shouted, waking Trish up. She glared at me. "Ooops," I put my hands up.

* * *

**(A/N: Sorry for skipping days, but nothing significant happens between the time, so I'm skipping like four or five days)**

When I woke up in the morning the shades were up. My dad was whistling in my room, sweeping last-minute things into my suitcase. I pulled the covers over my chest and sat up in suprise. "Da-a-ad," I whined, "I'm not just a little girl. I need privacy, so next time, please don't just walk in my room. Especially when I'm sleeping."

Of course he ignored me. "Alright, you need to get up, because in two and a half hours, we gotta be at the airport. We have three hours until our flight leaves."

"Eek!" I shouted, jumping out of bed. "I'd better call Trish to make sure she's awake." I said, grabbing for my phone. Actually, she beat me to it. The second I picked it up, it lit up with an incoming call. "I'm so excited I've been ready for almost an hour? Can I head to your place?"

"Sure," I told her. "I could use help. I'm in a rush."

My dad and I, with Trish's help, got ready and got all of our things out in a little over two hours and hopped in the car, speeding to Austin's house to pick up Austin and Dez. "I have all my luggage," Trish told me. "And we have three other suitcases, your two and your dads one."

"Good," I said, hyperventilating. "Oh my God, I'm too excited!"

Obviously, Austin and Dez were practically shrieking the whole ride about finally getting to go on vacation for the first time in a while. I smiled at their childishness, before being startled by a snore coming from Trish getting her make-up sleep beside me.

"We're here. Now let's get everything on our plane and get our seats. Hurry, hurry, hurry!" Apparently, my dad wasn't very calm at the moment.

We rushed as fast as we could, running down the airport like maniacs, even getting looks from other travelers. We got on our flight with plenty of time, but it's better safe than sorry. The flight wasn't going to be too long, but I still wasn't looking forward to the one hour of waiting.

_To taste the salt of the ocean_

_To finally be free._

_To let go of all the sorrows_

_Hiding deep in me._

"My book!" I exclaimed, digging through my purse for it to scribble down what had just come to my mind. **(A/N: Unless I state a song name and artist and disclaimer, I created the lyrics that are on the fanfiction :])**

****And then I closed my eyes for the short trip that seemed to last an eternity.

* * *

**Lol, have you noticed that I like cheesy endings! Oh, and could I get a round of applause. I updated after like, two or three days! Yay, me. Not to short chapter if you ask me. I mean, in my opinion. What did you think? I'm waiting a week (I think) before updating so I can get lots of reviews for ideas, but if i get five or more I'll try and update faster. Thanks, loves!**

**P.S., do you like my original song snip-bits? **

**REVIEW! :) **

**^.^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! Okay guys, this is some bad news D:**

**I've decided i'm discontinuing the story for many reasons:  
I have a project due soon.**

**I have finals coming up.**

**The story isn't getting great feedback.**

**But sometime in the summer I'm thinking about coming back to it.**

**Sorry guys, to all my faithful followers who wanted more. I don't wanna let you down :(**

**See you all later.**

**~ ZeWritingMachine**


End file.
